


In The Mood

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Slow Dancing, brief mention of Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Gabriel is bored and finds out that Sam can't dance. He decides that it's about time to change that.





	In The Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'd like to mention that this is the first fic I have EVER finished and posted. Not to mention, it's also the SHORTEST fic I've ever written and posted. I hope you all enjoy it!!

  They had a case to work on, of course. When did they not? This time, it had apparently been easy enough for Cas and Dean to go alone. What that translated to, Sam thought, was that they wanted some time to themselves, even if it meant having to hack off some vampire’s heads during said time. It sounded like such a romantic date.

 

 This is how Sam ended up in the library, enjoying some random book he’d found. This is how he ended up across the table from a recently revived archangel. Gabriel sat across from Sam, legs propped up on the table. He was reading through a pile of shitty erotica novels, probably to laugh at them, based on the muted snorts he let out every so often.

 

 It only took about ten minutes for Gabriel to start fidgeting and switching positions over and over again. Sam sighed, knowing that at some point in the near future, Gabriel would be getting up and doing some sort of ridiculous thing to get his attention.

 

 Not two minutes later, Gabriel bounced up and snapped his fingers, an old radio popping up on the table out of nowhere.

 

 “Hey Sammy, get your cute ass over here.”

 

 Sam rolled his eyes, trying to hide the smile tugging at his lips.

 

 “What is it, Gabe? I’m reading, and I just got to the good part.”

 

 He snapped his fingers again, and jumpy jazz music filled the air. It was the kind that you couldn’t help but tap your foot to the beat. Gabriel smiled wider than Sam thought was possible, and it warmed his heart.

 

 Gabriel walked over to stand beside him, leaning on the table. He shot Sam finger guns and ridiculously exaggeratedly winked.

 

 “D’ya like jazz?”

 

 “Please, for all that is good and holy, tell me that isn’t a bee movie reference.”

 

 “It’s a possibility,” Gabriel smirked at him. “But you knew where it was from right off the bat, so you aren’t allowed to judge, sweetcheeks.”

 

 Sam waved him off, as if it’d make him blow away. That was too much to ask for, though. Gabriel outstretched his hand and waited for Sam to take it. Sam raised a single eyebrow at him, an unspoken question.

 

 “Come dance with me!”

 

 

 “I don’t even know how to dance, Gabriel! Plus, you look kinda short to dance with me without having to stand on my feet.”

 

 “Hey! I resent that.” Gabriel crossed his arms and scowled. “But as for you not being able to dance, let me teach you.”

 

 With a snap, his book was gone, and he was being yanked up out of his seat by two warm hands intertwined with his. Gabriel pulled Sam close, if only to wrap him in the biggest hug he could give. Letting him go, he grabbed Sam by the shoulders and positioned him just the way he wanted him.

 

 “Alright, I’m going to teach you to dance to jazz. Entirely because I love this song. I dunno the name, but I love it and I want to dance to it with you.”

 

 If Sam had rolled his eyes any harder, they would have done a full 360 degree turn.

 

 “Fine, okay, I’ll dance. What do I have to do?”

 

 Gabriel practically skipped over to the radio, materializing another vinyl record. He dropped the needle ever so carefully, and another song began playing. It was still jazz, but it had a much different effect on Gabriel. He looked Sam in the eye with a ridiculous smile on his face, shimmying over to him.

 

 “First thing’s first. You’ve gotta loosen up your shoulders and arms. I know, I know, it’s going to be so difficult, but I believe in you.”

 

 “Ha ha, absolutely hilarious.”

 

 Gabriel waved him off, rolling his shoulders and neck, gesturing at Sam to do the same. Reluctantly, he followed Gabriel’s lead. He worked the tension out of his shoulders, not stopping until he could swing his arms freely, feeling light as a feather.

 

 “Now what, oh gracious teacher?”

 

 Sam quirked an eyebrow at Gabriel, who struck a pose.

 

 “You’re too kind, Sammyboy. Anyway, put your arms out to your sides.”

 

 Sam did as instructed, feeling like a complete idiot. Gabriel laughed and came over to put Sam’s arms back down for him, patting Sam's cheek as he walked back to look up at him.

 

 “So, you might have been right. You can’t dance.”

 

 “Hey!”

 

 “Wait, wait! I didn’t finish what I was going to say!”

 

 It was Sam’s turn to cross his arms and scowl, giving Gabriel a few precious minutes to explain himself until he walked away to pout and go back to his book.

 

 “You can’t dance to jazz. Let’s switch it up, shall we?”

 

 With a snap of his fingers, the radio began singing a jaunty 20’s beat.

 

  _Five foot two, eyes of blue, but oh! what those five foot could do, has anybody seen my gal?_

 

 Gabriel grabbed him by the hand and started hopping around happily to the music. Sam just tripped over his own feet repeatedly, nearly crashing into the table, a chair, the bookcase. He managed to untangle his hand from Gabriel’s long enough to reach out and flick the needle away from the record.

 

 The needle scratched, making an unpleasant noise and stopping the music. Gabriel gasped, a comically scandalized look painted on his face.

 

 “How dare you! What, you don’t like the lindy hop?”

 

 “It’s not exactly that I don’t like it, it’s more that if I die, I don’t want it to be because I broke my neck while dancing with my boyfriend.”

 

 

 “Damn, fine, fine. I don’t want to lose you to the lindy hop. I can live without it. But how about this?”

 

 Right now, if Sam never heard Gabriel snap his fingers again, it’d be too soon. A record began spinning, and immediately, Sam was more than ready to go over and snap it in half, stick it in a blender, and burn its remains.

 

_IF IT HADN’T BEEN FOR COTTON EYE JOE, I’D BE MARRIED LONG TIME AGO, WHERE DID YA COME FROM WHERE DID YA GO, WHERE DID YA COME FROM COTTON EYE JOE_

 

 Gabriel was square dancing. Sam just sat and stared, donning his signature bitchface. Somehow, he made it through the whole song, and the whole dance. Gabriel came over and proudly threw his arms up in the air, out of breath and grinning like an idiot.

 

 “So? How about that one?”

 

 Sam made good on his promise, silently walking over to the radio, carefully removing the record. He turned to stare over at Gabriel and unceremoniously broke it in half. It was so much more satisfying than he’d thought it’d be.

 

 Gabriel let out an indignant cry and snatched both halves of the record, fusing them back together and snapping it out of existence.

 

 “I’m assuming that means square dancing is a no-go.”

 

 “Wow, really? What gave it away?”

 

 Gabriel shot Sam an annoyed look, when suddenly, his face brightened. You could practically see a lightbulb appear over his head, and somehow, that worried Sam more than anything else.

 

 “Uh oh.”

 

 “No, trust me. I think you’ll like this one.”

 

 With one last snap, sweet, slow music graced Sam’s ears.

 

_Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose_

 Gabriel glided over to gingerly intertwine their fingers, then lead Sam to an imaginary dance floor. He pulled Sam close and looked up into his eyes, a gentle smile on his face.

 

 “Slow dancing shouldn’t be too hard. Just,” Gabriel stepped in time to the beat. “Feel the music. One two three, one two three, one two- See? You’ve got it!”

 

 They stepped awkwardly around the library, more tripping over each other each other than dancing. At some point, he did get it. Sam danced slowly along with Gabriel, enjoying both the music and the look in his eyes.

 

_When you kiss me, Heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose_

 

 The song itself was so ironic, so perfect. Sam got lost in the music, swaying back and forth with his angel. He was so beautiful, all sunshine and sass.

 

_When you press me to your heart, and in a world apart, a world where roses bloom_

 

 Gabriel leaned his head on Sam’s chest, warming his heart.

 

 “Hey, now I’m going to dip you, okay? Like in the movies, you know?”

 

 “Um,” Sam knitted his brow, voice laced with concern. “I don’t think there’s enough room to-”

 

 “Nope,” Gabriel grinned, popping the p. “We’re doing it. Get ready, babe.”

 

 He took Sam’s hand and began to twirl him, then went carefully to dip him.

 

_And when you speak, angels sing from abo- THUNK_

 

 The needle scratched, radio nearly falling over.

 

 “Oh shit, Sammy, I’m so sorry!”

 

 Sam was seeing stars after being romantically dipped, only for his head to greet the side of the radio. The issue hadn’t been Gabriel not catching him, it was more that Sam was too damn tall.

 

 “Ow.” Sam rubbed his head and picked himself up off the ground. “I told you that there isn’t enough room.

 

 “Are you okay?” Gabriel assessed the damage, fussing over him. “Fuck, did I break you?”

 

 Sam laughed and took Gabriel’s hands in his.

 

 “Hey, I’m fine, promise," He kissed Gabriel on the forehead, trying to reassure the worried angel. “But this time, I’m leading.”

 

 “I can live with that. If you drop me, we’ll be even.”

 

 “I’m pretty sure I’m better at catching people than you think. It’s kinda in my job description.”

 

 “Ugh, Winchesters. Always have to have the last word.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but snapped his fingers. The needle dropped back onto the record, and the song started back from the beginning, not that either of them had any complaints. Sam began leading them, gliding across the floor, making their way around the library.

 

 “Gabe?”

 

 “Yeah?”

 

 “I’m going to dip you now.”

 

 So he did.

 

 This time, nobody’s head was nearly smashed in, thankfully enough.

 

Sam carefully let Gabriel down, catching him smoothly, then brought him back up, bringing them close together. Sam found himself lost in honey gold eyes staring lovingly back up at him.

 

 “Hi.” Gabriel smiled and leaned his head on Sam’s chest again.

 

 “Hey.” Sam tipped Gabriel’s head up to be able to see him again. “How come you like doing that so much?”

 

 Gabriel hummed and continued rocking back and forth to the music.

 

 “I like hearing your heartbeat. Reminds me you’re real, that I’m real.”

 

 Sam’s heart swelled, causing him to stop in the middle of the floor. Cupping Gabriel’s cheek, he pulled his angel up to press their lips together, trying to convey every emotion he felt through it. All the happiness and laughter, the feeling he got when he heard Gabriel laugh, the love he felt whenever he laid eyes on him. He could only hope that one day he’d be able to show him everything.

 

 They broke apart breathless, unable to take their eyes off of each other, unable to wipe the lovestruck smiles off of their faces. Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s head and held him tight, not wanting to ever let him go.

 

 “Gabe?”

 

 “Yeah, Sammy?”

 

 “I love you.”

 

 Sam felt Gabriel grin into his chest, he could practically see the pink dusting his cheeks.

 

 “I love you too, Sam.”

 

 They swayed back and forth like that, and simply enjoyed the moment that they both knew they’d never forget.

 

 

_Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be la vie en rose._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it!! 
> 
> Comments fuel my motivation to write, constructive criticism is one hundred percent welcome.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!  
>  
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> In The Mood by Glenn Miller
> 
> https://youtu.be/_CI-0E_jses
> 
> Has Anybody Seen My Gal? (Five Foot Two, Eyes of Blue) by Art Landry
> 
> https://youtu.be/xqYJjA4aYXM
> 
> Cotton Eye Joe by Rednex
> 
> https://youtu.be/NEkXCYrQUAg
> 
> La Vie En Rose by Louis Armstrong
> 
> https://youtu.be/GaTuJEFPxDs


End file.
